


An Opportunity

by creativeone



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeone/pseuds/creativeone
Summary: Challenge in a long-distance relationship





	1. Chapter 1

An Opportunity

Bernie

 

When Bernie awoke, her head was throbbing so that she knew she was in for several days of migraine distress. The timing couldn’t have been worse. This was the day she was returning to Holby to surprise Serena and convince her to return with her to Nairobi. 

She made a pot of very strong coffee hoping that the caffeine would give her the extra boost she needed to get through the day. As she consumed the first cup and was well into the second, Bernie considered different ways to approach the matter with Serena. The main point was how valuable Serena’s expertise would be in the care-giving process and how that together they would be a driving force to improve the health care of the impoverished. This was the “work related reason” Bernie would posit.

However, for Bernie, the most important reason she wanted Serena to come to Nairobi was to cement their relationship. Friends had told her how difficult it was to maintain a long distance relationship and now she knew first-hand. The closeness they once shared seemed remote and conversation between them seemed contrived. It would take great effort to regain the warmth and ease they once felt. Was renewing their partnership/commitment what she really wanted?

Were these nagging thoughts a result of her headache or something to seriously consider before she approached Serena in a few hours?

 

Serena

Today’s schedule was full; consultations, surgeries, as well as regular admin duties. Serena had just met with Henrick and found him preoccupied. Remnants of Frederick’s death still seemed haunt him. Serena knew first-hand the difficulties of dealing with grief; however, she was overcome by his request. He was leaving Holby, this time for good, and he wanted to present her name to the board as his replacement. Yes, the action would have to go through all the proper channels, but her appointment was almost guaranteed. She had to give her answer by the end of the day. 

Serena thought of Jason, Greta, and the baby soon to be born. How wonderful to be near them and part of their lives…Great Auntie Serena! She was familiar with the workings of Holby, she had already considered changes that would improve hospital efficiency, she knew the staff, and she even had names of additional applicants.

What about her relationship with Bernie? How would this new position affect them? The time frame of Bernie’s valuable work in Nairobi was open ended. Could they continue to maintain their relationship from afar? How much did she really care for Bernie? Did she want Bernie in her life? Decisions, decisions…by the end of the day.

 

Backstory

Jason worried about Greta. He had always been keenly sensitive to changes in people’s behavior and noticed emotional details that others missed. He felt Greta was holding back and not sharing something very important. The baby was due any day and he must discover if there was truth in what he sensed.

Greta knew she wasn’t feeling quite right. The doctor told her some of the normal pangs she might experience during pregnancy so she wasn’t overly concerned. However, when she came to on the bathroom floor she knew something was drastically wrong. Jason was outside cleaning windows and didn’t hear her cries for help. The pain was so intense that Greta lapsed into unconsciousness. She didn’t know how long she had lain there but when she woke, Jason was applying cool compresses to her forehead and said the ambulance would arrive soon.

Jason was not up to date on Serena’s work schedule. He tried to call her as they were en route to the hospital but got no answer. He hoped that she was on shift today and would facilitate immediate care for Greta. Time was of the essence.

 

Opportunity

When Greta and Jason arrived at Holby, Greta was immediately assessed by Hanssen; all regular diagnostic tests were ordered and they were awaiting results. Serena was in theater performing emergency surgery on a patient who had a relapse after a coronary quadruple bypass. Henrick was assigned Greta’s case because he was the only doctor with the proper credentials available when she was admitted. Jason was worried and uneasy; he wanted Serena with them. The longer she was busy, the more agitated he became.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced.

Chapter two

 

As soon as Hanssen saw the results of Greta’s diagnostics, he requested the best Ob.Gyn. doctor on staff, Ingrid Holmquist. Holmquist, a recent addition to Holby, was renowned for her latest work on the significance of blood pressure during pregnancy as well as other books and articles respected in the field of obstetrics. In a word, the hospital was fortunate to have her.

Greta was medicated and feeling more comfortable; however, Jason still was uneasy. He wanted Serena’s reassurance.

The diagnosis was clear as soon as Holmquist examined the test results. They must get Greta into theater immediately if there was any hope of saving mother and baby.

Serena was finishing in surgery when she got the news. She was concerned but had utmost confidence in Henrick’s judgment and Holmquist’s reputation preceded her. Serena found Jason and Greta in the hallway outside of theater and gave them both the comfort they needed. Now all was in the hands of science.

 

Bernie

When Bernie arrived on AAU, she was immediately aware of unusual tension and unease. Hanssen was standing at the main desk; he walked toward her, hand outstretched in greeting. Without additional words of welcome, he proceeded with details of the situation at hand. Greta. Henrick told Bernie of Ingrid Holmquist and touted her qualifications. As he continued, Bernie thought back to a Holmquist who had been in classes with her at uni and later in medical school; intelligent, strong willed, a treat for the eyes. 

As Bernie approached theater, she saw Serena and Jason standing near the door their backs to her. She paused a moment recalling another time when Elinor was in theater and the devastating outcome. Bernie moved forward and touched Serena's shoulder. As Serena turned, Bernie saw tears. They embraced, emotions of the moment taking over. Jason was ashen; all his attention was focused on Greta. They knew in a few minutes they would be whisked away to the waiting area. In hours, their lives would be changed.

 

Serena

During the time Greta was in surgery, Bernie and Serena talked of events since they were last together – life changes, work changes. Yes, they had kept in touch through email and Skype, but actually being together and talking face to face kindled a special feeling.

Jason was lost in a reverie all his own. Several times he joined the conversation with Serena and Bernie, but mostly he just waited…waiting to see how his life would move forward.

An Opportunity

Greta's surgery was intricate, touch and go at times, but successful. She would need to spend the remaining few weeks of her pregnancy in bed but Holmquist felt that the delivery would proceed without complications. The couple decided they would remain at their apartment for the duration and Serena and Bernie could visit daily. 

Serena was impressed with how Ingrid presented the post op information to Jason and Greta. The couple listened intently to the doctor and knew how important it was to follow her instructions. She was firm but caring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life-changing events

Chapter 3

Jason awoke to Greta shaking him. She needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. They had rehearsed this day over and over. Stay calm. Breathe. Jason was good with routine so why were his hands sweaty and why was he nervous? The ambulance arrived in record time and he had called Serena.

Bernie and Serena managed to get to Holby before the ambulance arrived and were at the door to meet Jason. Greta was admitted and taken to theater immediately. Dr. Holmquist met her as the gurney approached. The doctor's voice and manner were calming.

Even though this was Greta's first pregnancy, delivery of a healthy boy came within the hour. They had spent weeks on the choice of names: Mary after Serena's mother or Jules after Jason's father. Jules it was. 

Despite the glitch a few weeks before, the birth went well. Baby Jules was a rolly polly bundle of joy and Jason and Greta were over the moon. Credit for the successful day went to Dr. Holmquist. She was indeed an outstanding doctor.

Serena

Serena planned to stay with Jason, Greta, and Jules for the first few days to give Greta a needed rest. After that, she would drop in during the day for a while to help. Bernie was available to chauffer and run errands.

All was going according to plan until one afternoon while Serena and Bernie were visiting to celebrate Jules' one month birthday, Serena got a call from Holby.   
Henrick had suffered a massive coronary and was in intensive care. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Henrick had passed. The staff was in shock.

Serena took charge and got the ward functioning, albeit at a snail's pace. Care for the patients was paramount. Keeping calm and giving orders in an emergency was what she did best. Onwards and upwards, even in this crisis.

 

Bernie

Bernie knew from the moment they found out about Henrick's death they would need to make important decisions about Nairobi. Holby needed Serena. Regardless of their plan to return to Nairobi together, that was not possible now nor would it be in the foreseeable future.

Serena thrived on a full schedule: Holby, her day job and Jules, her "other" job.

From the moment Bernie met Ingrid Holmquist, she felt a connection. Would Ingrid consider Nairobi? Yes, she had only been at Holby less than a year; however, there were new challenges in Nairobi; an opportunity for more research. Bernie would ask her.

 

An Opportunity

Bernie was delivering Serena's laptop that was in the boot of their car when she saw Holmquist at the main desk talking with an F1. As she passed Ingrid, Bernie asked if she could have a minute. After Bernie put the laptop on Serena's desk, Holmquist was free. Ingrid suggested they go to her office.

Bernie explained her work in Nairobi as part of her military assignment. She felt there was an opportunity for Holmquist to do research, as well as develop child care programs for girls and young mothers. The country had many needs.

Ingrid was attentive to the pictures and experiences Bernie shared. They talked at length and the time passed quickly. As they were finishing, Ingrid said that her wife was a trauma surgeon and this might be the perfect opportunity for them. She told Bernie she would get back to her and let her know of their decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hanssen's death left a veil over Holby; everything seemed surreal. After two months, a bit of normalcy had returned. Serena Campbell excelled in group motivation; not so much in her own life but with others, and was mainly responsible for the current stability.

Jason and Greta developed a routine with Jules that fit well with Serena's schedule and was agreeable to all. With her additional work responsibilities, Serena's personal life was put on hold. Thoughts of Bernie and Nairobi were taking a back seat. In fact, she had not talked with Bernie for twenty-four hours; a record for them.

 

Bernie

From the time she arrived at Holby, Bernie felt a sense of loss; Hanssen's death, changes in staff and administration, but most of all, her relationship with Serena. Again she recalled what she noticed - there was a distance in the closeness they once shared; sharing new experiences was stilted; conversation, at times, seemed contrived. She knew from past experience how difficult it was to maintain a long-distance relationship…now, she could add another example.

At the moment, finalizing the sale of her house was the task that required her full attention; then, perhaps, a meeting with Ingrid Holmquist and her wife, Gabrielle Durand, about Nairobi. Work at the trauma center was moving forward even while she was away.

 

Serena

Serena was in her glory; work and family. All was moving forward. Life was good.  
As she and Rick were having a quick drink after a hectic shift, Serena realized that she hadn't seen Bernie. More than that, she hadn't had a text or talked with B for hours. How long had it been?

 

An Opportunity

Not long after presenting the Nairobi offer to Holmquist, Ingrid called Bernie to set up an appointment. Ingrid and Gaby were ready for a new challenge. Since Serena was delaying the trauma surgeon position this would be a perfect opportunity for Gaby.

Bernie chose a quiet café for her Nairobi meeting with Ingrid and Gaby. She arrived a little ahead of the time she told them so she could pick a table out of the way of the crowd where they wouldn't be disturbed as they discussed work details and requirements. Also, she wanted to check the wine list and choose something special.

It wasn't long until the couple appeared. Ingrid was dressed in trousers and sweater over a plaid blouse while Gaby wore a flowing top over form-fitting slacks. Bernie took a sip of scotch before rising to welcome them. She needed to hone her concentration for the task at hand.

It was decided that Gaby would be the second trauma surgeon at Nairobi Center and Ingrid's program to help women, young mothers, and children would fill a necessary need. This was an opportunity for both of them.


End file.
